Early Poptropicans
Early Poptropicans, found in Early Poptropica Island, are Poptropica's first settlers, establishing a small town in 1982. The file name for the town is James Town, purveying that the Early Poptropicans are not the first Poptropicans per say, but the initial Poptropicans for Early Poptropica Island. While their skin and hat band colors vary, they all have the same design and there is no female gender design as of now. They are pixelated, referencing the old video game style. Because of this, they cannot be costumized, and have limited movement. Characteristics While they all share the same design, nearly each Early Poptropican (6 in total) has a specific skin tone and shade of green on their hat bands. *'Greeter' - A pinkish skinned (#ffb673) Early Poptropican who greets you upon entering the town. Hat band color is #8ea507. *'Town Cryer' - A yellowish skinned (#ffcc67) Early Poptropican who forewarns you about theives and informs you that many of the town's valuables have been stolen. Hat band color is #68bd1c. *'Farmer' - A yellowish skinned (#ffd738) Early Poptropican who owns a stolen pig that you have to retrieve. Hat band color is #3fdb00. *'Engineer' - a tan skinned (#ffb673) Early Poptropican who is distressed about the stolen water bucket that prevents them from drawing water from their well. Hat band color is #8ea507. *'Watchguard' - a reddish skinned (#ffb05c) Early Poptropican who's job is to raise the stolen flag so that ships at sea will dock in the town. Hat band color is #b1b700. *'Royal Sailor' - a light skinned (#ffcc67) Early Poptropican who rides a big boat, wears fancy clothing, and gives you the island medallions when you finish the quest. He may be a reference to a member of the Royal Navy in colonial times, what with wearing a blue shirt (Royal Navy attire) and owning a gold medallion. Hat band/shirt color is #6699cc, hat/pants color is #336600. Please note that these are not the official names of the Early Poptropicans and are subject to revisions. Storyline Upon entering their village, you'll be greeted by none other than the Greeter (read above). He welcomes you into their town and informs you that they are Poptropica's first settlers. The next Early Poptropican, the Town Cryer, warns you that there are theives about that have stolen some of the town's valuables. A pixelated pig (Prized Porker on the card) has been stolen from the Farmer by a spider, the water bucket stolen from the Engineer by presumably the Purple Giant, and the flag stolen from the Watchguard by an unknown theif. After returning all the items to their rightful owners, the Watchguard will raise the flag and a boat will dock with the Royal Sailor on board. He will give you the island medallion. Appearances Iconic as they are, Early Poptropicans have not been popularized very much throughout the many years that they've been around. Aside from Early Poptropica, they've only made one other appearance in a deleted post on the Creator's Blog (view the post in the WayBack machine here ). In November of 2008, Shark Boy posted a picture of a green banded Early Poptropican smiling and holding a cooked turkey while the Prized Porker smiles with him. The post was entitled "Happy Thanksgiving!". The Early Poptropican appears to be the Town Cryer. Additional appearances include the Early Poptropica island medallion and the Early Poptropica logo, but they are technically part of the island so we decided to disregard them. Trivia *Each green hat band are a slightly different shade of green except the Greeter and the Environmentialist. *1982, the year that their town was founded, was the year that many iconic video games were released, including Ms. Pacman and Donkey Kong. *The Early Poptropica icon on the map shows a teepee instead of the houses that the Early Poptropicans live in. Category:Characters Category:Early Poptropica Characters